Manchester Oxford Road railway station
|image1= |place=Manchester city centre |local_authority=City of Manchester |station_code=MCO |managed_by=Northern |number_of_platforms=5 |united_kingdom_railway_station_categoriesdft_category=C1 |2012/13= 7.149 million |2013/14= 7.555 million |2014/15= 7.598 million |2015/16= 7.962 million |2016/17= 8.584 million |passenger_transport_executivepte=Greater Manchester }} Manchester Oxford Road railway station is a railway station in Manchester, England, at the junction of Whitworth Street West and Oxford Street. It opened in 1849 and was rebuilt in 1960. It is the second busiest of the four stations in Manchester city centre. The station serves the southern part of Manchester city centre, the University of Manchester and Manchester Metropolitan University, on the line from westwards towards Warrington, Chester, Llandudno, Liverpool, and Blackpool. Eastbound trains go beyond Piccadilly to , and . The station is notable for its laminated wood structures and was Grade II listed in 1995. English Heritage describes it as a "building of outstanding architectural quality and technological interest; one of the most dramatic stations in England". History The station opened as Oxford Road on 20 July 1849 and was the headquarters of the Manchester, South Junction and Altrincham Railway (MSJAR) until 1904. The station was built on the site of 'Little Ireland' a slum "of a worse character than St Giles", in which about four thousand people had lived in "measureless filth and stench" (according to Engels in The Condition of the Working Class in England), and of a gasworks which was relocated to the west. The station buildings, which were temporary wooden structures, were accessed by an inclined esplanade winding to the right from Gloucester Street (now Whitworth Street West) to reach their north front. There was a single platform on the north side of the line through to Manchester London Road (now Manchester Picadilly) and a second platform on a west-facing siding. To allow for extra trains in connection with the Manchester Art Treasures Exhibition in 1857, extra platforms and sidings were built, but afterwards removed. A meeting of MSJAR contract ticket holders in 1863 included in its list of complaints the want of punctuality "especially as at Oxford Road station there is only one platform used for both passengers and milk". From 1854 onwards Oxford Road served as the terminus for a service to Liverpool independent of the London and North Western Railway(LNWR) (one of the joint owners of MSJAR). The rail service went no further than Garston, with the final leg of the journey being made by steamer, but it alerted the LNWR to the possible use of the MSJAR by its co-owner, the Manchester, Sheffield and Lincolnshire Railway (MS&LR) to reach areas west of Manchester. Consequently in 1857, when the MSJAR began (the decision being taken on the casting vote of the board's chairman (by rotation an MS&LR man)) running an Oxford Road - London Road service, the LNWR took strenuous measures to discourage it. Every train of the service was flagged down just short of the London Road platform and not allowed to proceed further, passengers being told they were liable to prosecution for trespass if they got out. Goods going beyond the MSJAR were not handled at Oxford Road between March and July 1865 whilst some enlargement (and widening) work was carried out. The MS&LR pressed ahead with the joint lines to give it direct and independent rail access to Liverpool, but the LNWR blocked any matching improvement to the MSJAR and to Oxford Road, only offering to let these go ahead when the scheme for Manchester Central station was brought forward. To defeat the Bill for the scheme, the LNWR then promised to cooperate with the MS&LR in widening the MSJAR and enlarging Oxford Road However, (the chairman of the MS&LR later complained that the LNWR had ensured that) no improvement took place before the MS&LR had its route to Liverpool. In October 1874, with Liverpool Central railway station now open, a letter to the press complained that with the additional services over the Cheshire Lines now using Oxford Road it was dangerously overcrowded. In the two and a half hours from eight a.m., thirty-seven trains were booked to call at Oxford Road: this was far too many considering there was but one platform. Frequently, passengers were compelled to alight outside the station, sometimes on the siding rails, at risk of personal injury, because of "the blocked-up state" of the station. Furthermore it was rumoured that the LNWR was planning to run a competing service (via Broadheath and Warrington) between Oxford Road and Liverpool Lime Street: if this were true, then it would further worsen the congestion, and the Board of Trade should forbid it. In 1876, about twelve thousand pounds was spent on enlarging the station facilities, including the provision of a refreshment room; the station was then said to be handling about a hundred thousand passengers a week. Train-handling congestion was eased when Manchester Central railway station came into use, and in 1892 the MSJAR, under pressure to greatly improve Knott Mill, rejected the suggestion of Manchester Corporation that it could kill two birds with one stone by replacing its two existing unsatisfactory stations with a single new, thoroughly satisfactory, station somewhere between them. The MSJAR offered instead a limited reconstruction of the waiting rooms and booking hall; it also rejected the oouncil's offer of assistance with providing a more suitable approach to the station only to accept it two years later. Press articles on the golden jubilee of the line in 1899 noted that the platform layout was still that of 1849, and somewhat of a museum piece: "if the station were to be designed today.. it would have a platform on each side of the main line, an advantage which its frequenters know it does not possess..." and better use would be made of the space currently taken up by the terminal platform, used principally for special trains, mostly those serving Old Trafford during the cricket season. Reconstruction took place during 1903-04. The approach was further improved, and the ticket office and the refreshment room expanded, the MSJAR offices being removed. (They were to have been moved to an adjacent building, but this proved unnecessary: the 78-year-old manager and secretary retired at the end of 1903, and administration of the line was taken over by an LNWR District Superintendent based at Manchester Exchange railway station. An island platform was added on the through lines, coming into use in November 1904. From 1931 it was served by the MSJAR's 1500V DC electric trains between Altrincham and Manchester Piccadilly. From July 1959, Altrincham electric trains were cut back from Piccadilly to terminate at Oxford Road in two new bay platforms. The station's other lines were re-electrified at 25 kV AC. The whole station was again rebuilt and reopened on 12 September 1960, to a design by W.R. Headley and Max Glendinning of British Rail's London Midland region, encompassing three overlapping cones for the main structure. The station's location on a viaduct running through the city centre required its load to be lightened, which the architects achieved by using wood for the station structure and platform canopies. When Manchester Central railway station closed in 1969, further rebuilding took place: one of the bay platforms was taken out of use and a new through platform provided (platform 1), the others being renumbered accordingly. In 1971 the Altrincham line was re-electrified at 25 kV AC and the 1930s DC trains withdrawn; from then on, local trains from Altrincham ran through to Piccadilly and on to . Oxford Road thus became once again predominantly a through station. Use of the station increased in 1988 when the Windsor Link between Deansgate and Salford Crescent opened, connecting lines to the north and south of Manchester. This led to further investment in the station, including the installation of computer screens. In 1992, the Altrincham line stopping service was converted to light rail operation for the Manchester Metrolink. Oxford Road, once served almost entirely by suburban stopping trains, has now returned to having many more longer-distance services. The station, a Grade II listed structure, requires frequent maintenance. In 2004, the station roof was partially refurbished to prevent leaking. In 2011, the platform shelters, seats and toilets were refurbished at a cost of £500,000. In 2013, the station received a £1.8 million renovation to improve access, including lifts and an emergency exit. Future Architecture Service pattern in platform 5, the former Altrincham bay]] *'Northern' ** 1tph to Hazel Grove ** 1tph to Leeds, semi-fast to Halifax via the Ordsall Chord. ** 2tph to with some services containing a portion for Barrow-in-Furness or Windermere ** 1tph to Southport via Wigan Wallgate ** 1tph to Liverpool Lime Street via Newton-le-Willows (semi-fast) ** 2tph to Liverpool Lime Street via Warrington Central (local stopping service) ** 2tph to Manchester Airport **Additional services operate to or from Crewe, Wilmslow, Alderley Edge or Manchester Airport, which start or terminate at Manchester Oxford Road (mainly at peak times). , at platform 4, with a service to Manchester Airport]] *'TransPennine Express' ** 1tph to Liverpool Lime Street ** 1tph to Scarborough ** 1tp2h to Glasgow Central ** 1tp2h to Edinburgh Waverley ** 2tph to Manchester Airport First TransPennine Express used to run the service from Manchester Airport to Blackpool North but this was passed on to the new Northern franchise on the 1st April 2016. at the station]] *'East Midlands Trains' ** 1tph to Liverpool Lime Street ** 1tph to Norwich via This is reduced on a Sunday, most services operating hourly. There are various other peak services. All eastbound trains (those to Hazel Grove, Scarborough, Nottingham, Norwich and Manchester Airport) also call at Manchester Piccadilly. *'Transport for Wales' ** 1tph to Llandudno or (2 trains per day, weekdays only; 1 to Bangor on Saturdays only) via Chester (some evening services terminate at Chester, as do all on a Sunday) ** 1tph to Manchester Piccadilly (8 trains per day extended through to Manchester Airport) }} |next1=Manchester Piccadily|route=Northern Liverpool to Manchester Line |col= }} }} }} |next= |route=TransPennine Express North TransPennine|col= }} |next= |route=TransPennine Express TransPennine North West|col= }} |next= |route=Transport for Wales Manchester - Chester / North Wales|col= }} See also External Links Category:DfT Category C1 stations Category:Railway stations in Manchester Category:Grade II listed buildings in Manchester Category:Grade II listed railway stations Category:Former Manchester, South Junction and Altrincham Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1849 Category:Railway stations served by East Midlands Trains Category:Railway stations served by KeolisAmey Wales Category:Railway stations served by TransPennine Express Category:Railway stations served by Northern (train operating company)